1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, vehicles are equipped with steering column assemblies for preventing rotation of a steering shaft about a longitudinal axis when an ignition is turned off. The assembly includes a plurality of first plates fixedly mounted to the steering shaft for concurrent rotation of the first plates and the steering shaft about the longitudinal axis. A locking member is movable between a locked position for preventing rotation of the steering shaft about the longitudinal axis and an unlocked position for permitting free rotation of the steering shaft about the longitudinal axis. The locking member engages the first plates when in the locked position which prevents rotation of the steering shaft until the locking member disengages from the first plates when in the unlocked position. If a user applies a predetermined torque to the steering shaft while the locking member engages the first plates, the steering shaft may be damaged due to the inability of the steering shaft to rotate or slip relative to the first plates.
Therefore there remains a need to develop a steering column assembly for allowing a steering shaft to rotate relative to a plurality of second plates when a locking member is in a locked position.